mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Marlee Moon Hart
Marlee Moon Hart (b. 3 January 2014) is a http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Pureblood pureblood witch. She is a first-year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slytherin Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumour has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= Before Birth Marlee was born to Ella Moon and Oliver Hart. Ella is a second generation pureblood who's family migrated from South Korea to England before she was born. She attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Later in life she became a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. That's where she met Oliver Hart, who was a patient of hers after suffering a minor job related injury involving a hovering stone. Oliver Hart is a pureblood and works as an Architect in both the muggle and wizarding world. He is a fourth generation pureblood and was sorted into Slytherin a couple of years prior to Ella Hart arriving to the school, neither having interaction with each other. One day at work a heavy stone unfortunately crushed his left arm. He was transported to St. Mungo's as soon as possible for care. It was there he met Ella Moon, who was the Healer assigned to him, and the two hit it off. The couple only went out a few times over the cource of four months, both realizing that in their lines of work they were much too busy for one another to keep up a proper relationship and decided to put an end to it. It wasn't until a month after their split up did Ella realize she was pregnant with Oliver's child. She sent him an owl explaining the situation and the two decided to meet. By then, Oliver was in another relationship with one of his clients who hired him in the muggle world. The two decided that Oliver would be a part of the baby's life. Growing Up Marlee Moon-Hart was born on January 3rd and was raised, for the most part, in the Wizarding world with her mother and occasional visitations with her father and his family in the muggle world. She was a curious and playful child, though she did have a jealous side. This side of her came out when ever she would visit her younger half sister, Aveena, who was born only seven months later than she was. This jealousy was mainly rooted in the fact that her younger sister had their father permanently while Marlee would only see him a couple of times a month. In time, Marlee came to see Aveena as a rival despite being sisters, and would pick on the girl any time they were together. Of course, this earned her negative attention from her father, which in her view, was better than no attention at all. It was also during these visits that Marlee would get a glimpse into muggle life, learning about certain technologies that didn't exist in her normal day to day life. While at home, Marlee was homeschooled by her grandparents, learning the basics of reading, writing, math, and music. Marlee's mother Ella also had a close friendship with a co-worker, Clementine Sorel, mother of Hayden Sorel. This allowed the girls to blossom a friendship at a very young age. Quite a lot of Marlee's time was spent on the Sorel Farm while her mother was at work. First Sign of Magic Marlee had many instances of accidental magic throughout the years, most going by unnoticed. The first happened when she was two years old and her mother tried feeding her peppers. Upon the first taste, it was something she didn't like and without physically touching her bowl, the entire thing pushed itself off the edge of the table. Other times included her dolls moving on their own while she was alone in her room, and once when she was seven she unintentionally caused her sister to trip when she was having a jealous fit. =At Hogwarts= Train and Sorting Marlee shared a compartment on the train with her sister Aveena, friend Hayden, cousin Jihoon, Samuel Jones, who she had met in Diagon Alley that summer, and Octavia Amelia Callyn Dechants II. During the Sorting Ceremony, Marlee was called up after her sister, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. This had Marlee thinking she was most likely going to the same, considering her mother would tell her she was once in Hufflepuff as well. To her surprise, she was sorted into Slytherin, and a sense of pride came over her, hoping that this would draw her and her father, who was a Slytherin Alumni, closer together. First Year (2025-2026) It was only natural for the first year to get lost in the castle during her first week of school, struggling to find all of her classes, or even difficulty accessing the Slytherin Common Room. She was rejected help by older students and resorted to "following" them around without their knowledge to learn her way. =About Marlee= Appearance Personality Magical Aptitudes Possessions Wand Pet Broom Cirrus 2000 (Attained 11/26/2025) =Relationships= Family Friends Enemies =Miscellaneous= Rumour Has It Behind the Scenes